


Fun Two Princes (Podcast) Oneshots

by Ruberry



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Gay princes, M/M, TTP, The Two Princes - Freeform, TheTwoPrinces, fun times with the squad, gay cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruberry/pseuds/Ruberry
Summary: Just some fun cute oneshots from The Two Princes! Please request any oneshot ideas if you want!
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Cecily/Joan (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Welcome!!

Welcome my Two Princes (Podcast) Oneshots! You can request ideas that you want me to do in the comment section. Willing to take anything besides triggering things that could offend anyone. I might take some frisky/smut requests, but for now I'm going to keep it PG 13. There will be cussing and things like that. I hope you enjoy!!

-Rubee (The author)


	2. The Thanksgiving Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong when eating an amazing thanksgiving meal with your father's side of the family? :D

**WARNING; HOMOPHOBIA (but nothing BAD BAD)**

The Thanksgiving Disaster

The smell from the kitchen filled the castle. It was a satisfying, tasteful smell that could leave you hungry for hours. Everyone was getting ready for Thanksgiving that day. And unfortunately for Rupert, he had to get up early to prepare for the meal. Both Rupert and Amir assumed they wouldn’t have some big Thanksgiving meal because it would only be the two of them there, but it was a surprise to them when they found out not only their mothers were coming for Thanksgiving. No. Both of their families were coming. Meaning… Rupert and Amir’s grandparents from both of their father’s side and their mother’s side AND Rupert’s aunt. Atossa was an only child, and Rupert’s aunt is.. Single, so. No doubt that this Thanksgiving was going to be a disaster.

Amir was able to sleep in. It was a holiday so he had the day off from his Kingly duties, and because Rupert knew how to cook really well, he decided that he’d be the one to cook this meal. Walking down to the kitchen, Amir spotted Rupert cooking in the kitchen. A loving smile came upon his face as he saw his husband, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Goodmorning~” Amir said as Rupert jumped in shock. “It smells really really nice in here. And I’m really proud of you for cooking all of this, my love. I just hope that everything goes smoothly today.”

Rupert took a break from cooking, turning around to wrap his arms around Amir. “Well… I’m not so sure it’ll go smoothly. I mean, this is the first time I’m seeing all of my family- not just my mother- after coming out as liking guys. And I’m married to a guy. You. So, I don’t know if smoothly is the right word you’re looking for… but I do know it’ll be okay because this is **our** Kingdom. And if things go poorly, we can just have our own little Thanksgiving tomorrow with Fitzroy and Porridge.” He said, a  smile on his face, pecking Amir’s lips before turning around again to continue working.

Amir let out a little laugh, “That sounds delightful, Ru. I should probably go get dressed formally before our mothers show up,” He said, stretching out a little bit. 

Rupert’s eyes widened, “Oh no. I forgot about getting dressed formally- I forgot that was a thing,” He said, taking a pause on his cooking before rushing back upstairs, not even thinking. He knew that if Lavinia saw him without having some fancy clothing on, it would be the end for him. Amir just gave his husband a loving look, rushing after him.

Eventually, after two hours to be exact, both of the queens arrived. Rupert was still in the kitchen preparing, almost finished with the meal. The others probably wouldn’t arrive in another hour or so, so they definitely had time. Amir was sitting at the table, talking to Rupert casually, a smile on his face. 

Lavinia rushed into the kitchen quickly, an exasperated sigh leaving her mouth. “Rupert- oh thank goodness I found you in time!” She exclaimed, hopelessly wrapping her arms around him, bringing him in a hug. “I made a huge, HUGE mistake and I don’t know WHAT to do.” 

Rupert’s eyes widened in pure shock, backing up to look at his mother. “What? What- Mom, what’re you talking about? What happened?” He asked, before turning to Atossa to get answers because right now? Lavinia looked too freaked out to even formulate proper words.

Atossa cleared her throat, “Apparently Lavinia didn’t tell your family that you were married to a man. In fact, she didn’t even mention to them that you were married to the old Prince of the East,” She explained.

“WHAT!?” Rupert and Amir both yelled out, shocked by this. Rupert started to slightly panic, “Okay. Okay! This is perfectly fine. We can fix this. We will fix this. We’ll just tell them. We have to tell them. There’s no way we can get out of this one,” Rupert started pacing back and forth.

“Ru, the food,” Amir reminded Rupert before the food started to burn, and he quickly went back to cooking the food, making sure everything was perfect. Amir turned to Atossa and Lavinia. “Alright. We can just tell them when they come. It is our Kingdom after all, and they did decide to come to the Thanksgiving dinner to see us. Lavinia, did you tell them that Rupert likes guys?”

Lavinia bit her lip, nodding. “Yes. I mentioned it to them before… and I hope they didn’t forget,” She looked over at Rupert with sad eyes. “Oh, Rupert, I am so sorry. I know how important Amir is to you, I just couldn’t say anything because I was too scared. You know that they don’t necessarily support things that might go against their guidelines. And especially if they're your father’s parents,” She let out a long sigh. “This day is going to be exhausting…”

Rupert shook his head, “It’s okay, mom. I get it, it’s stressful. And I’m so excited to show them our Kingdom because it’s the most accepting Kingdom out there and they’re going to freak out. It’ll be hilarious,” He said, snorting a little. “Okay, Let’s get the table set up before they come.”

So, they did just that. They set up the table, talked for a bit on future plans like Christmas and things like that, and… Rupert’s aunt was the first to show up. Lavinia’s sister. She’s the cool part of Rupert’s small family. Princess Diana is her name. She’s dated so many guys and none of the relationships worked out because Diana realized she’s too good for them.

“Hey Rupert!” Diana exclaims as she hugs him, then hugs Amir. “Hello, you must be Amir. Lavinia has told me a lot about you. I hope Rupert hasn’t been too much for you,” She said, a small giggle escaping her lips. Rupert scoffs and Amir laughs, and everything seemed pretty good. Rupert introduced Diana to Porridge and Fitzroy, talked about Amir and how they met with the biggest grin on his face. His whole facial expression as he talks about their story shows how much he loves him.

But… eventually all of that happiness had to be spoiled by the doorbell ringing. Rupert swallowed thickly, breathing in and out, before standing up and answering the door. “Oh, Grandma Elizabeth, and… Grandpa Federick. So. Nice. To. See. You,” Rupert cringed, gritting his teeth. Elizabeth and Federick were from his father’s side. Lavinia’s parents weren’t as bad as his father’s. Lavinia’s parents don’t exactly accept homosexuality, but they’d still love Rupert, and they wouldn’t try to change him or anything like that.

He led them inside, and Elizabeth gasped. “Wow, Rupert, this place is wonderful. Is that a dragon? And your dog, I remember her!” She said, a smile on her face as she pinched Rupert’s cheek.

“Actually, he’s- nevermind,” Rupert sat them down at the table. He was as stiff as a board. It was obvious Rupert was nervous.. I mean, they’re obviously going to say something hurtful.

“So, I do believe Lavinia and I did discuss something we should all talk about. Rupert, your… your problem,” Elizabeth started, looking over at Rupert with a very strict expression. “She stated that you have turned over to the homosexuality. Now, before this problem could get any worse-”

“Grandma,” Rupert interrupted her, clearing his throat. “Times are changing, and I think you need to accept that. I… I am not going to change. I can’t change. I can’t.  It’s simply impossible for me to like something that I’ve never truly liked before. I haven’t turned over to homosexuality, it’s just.. A part of me. And,” Rupert let out an exasperated sigh, “I am married to a man that used to be the Prince of the East. Amir. And I love him with all of my heart, so would you-”

This time, his Grandpa decided to interrupt him. “You have brought disgrace to this family. Not only have you married a man, but you have decided to marry a man that is the son of our greatest enemy. Now, fixing you would not be any trouble because you’re having conflicted feelings about this. You have gone to the forest and tried to defeat it but ended up becoming confused and somehow the forest disappeared.”

Amir cleared his throat, “I apologize, but saying he’s confused just because he married the same gender is ridiculous. It’s like saying you’re confused because you married the opposite gender. There’s no difference. And the forest disappeared because it wanted love, not cruelty and hate.” He explains, glaring at Rupert’s Grandpa

“I don’t want to hear it from the person who looks like  _ that _ ,” Rupert’s grandpa snarled, and Rupert snapped his attention to his grandpa real quick.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Rupert yelled, the rage coming out of his voice as he stood up, crossing his arms. “What does that mean,  **Grandpa?** If you ever think you could say things to MY husband like that, you are dead wrong. Get out. RIGHT. NOW.” He yelled angrily, and Amir grabbed Rupert’s hand to calm him down. Lavinia decided to take over so that Rupert didn’t do anything he would regret later. Or maybe he wouldn’t regret it. Who knows?

“He’s right. You both should leave. If you don’t accept my son for who he is and who he is married to, it’s best you two leave. And… besides, my ex husband, your son, is an abomination. I don’t want to see either of you ever again. I don’t know why I ever  thought it would be a good idea to let you come to our Thanksgiving. Especially after you raised an inconsiderate human being.” Lavinia snapped at them, crossing her arms angrily.

So… they eventually left. In an angry manner, of course, but at the end of the day, it really didn’t matter to either Rupert. They were never there for Rupert, and they don’t support him. They never did.

“Amir’s father’s grandparents are going to be a little harder to convince to leave. They insisted on coming after I repeatedly told them that they shouldn’t, but I apologize if they say anything rude in advance.” Atossa said, taking a sip of her water.

Diana nodded, “I’m sorry you both have to go through so much hate. Especially when it comes from your own blood…” She said, leaning back in her chair. “I just don’t get why so many people care about the same gender loving each other. Why should it matter?”

Rupert shrugged a little, “It’s okay. It just makes me more motivated to keep fighting for what’s right. I mean, it doesn’t matter how many words they throw at us, or what they believe because at the end of the day, Amir and I love each other. And that’s not going to change. For anyone or anything.”

Amir nodded, giving Rupert a happy, cute smile. “I couldn’t have said it better myself~. Right after my father’s side of the family leaves, we can have a peaceful rest of Thanksgiving. Hopefully my mother’s side and your mother’s side arrives soon, though. I’m thankful that our father’s sides of the family didn’t run into each other. That would’ve been a disaster.”

Right when Amir said that, both of Rupert and Amir’s father’s parents walked in angrily. “I regret leaving!” Rupert’s Grandmother exclaims, sitting right back into the seat aggressively. “Rupert is my grandson. I’m not leaving, especially knowing that their grandson is married to him!” She said, pointing to Amir’s father’s parents.

Rupert facepalmed, “Just when I thought we got rid of you guys…”

“This is getting out of hand!” Amir’s Grandfather said, crossing his arms. “We need to put an end to their marriage, and now. Not only is it a disgrace towards your fathers, but a guy marrying a guy? It’s ridiculous!”

Amir’s Grandmother spoke up, “I don’t know… maybe we should just leave them alone-”

“No! This Thanksgiving isn’t over until we say it’s over,” Rupert’s Grandfather replied, crossing his arms angrily and snarling at Amir. “Guys marrying guys. Especially of different color. It’s disgusting and disgraceful-”

Rupert slammed his hands onto the table to make everyone shut up. “You know what? You can say whatever you want about me and my ‘disgusting’ homosexuality. You can say WHATEVER you want to me, but when you say something about my husband, we’re going to have an issue. You have no right to storm in here and tell us what we have to do because it’s not your life. You were never in our lives to begin with. If you have a problem with our love, then you can simply leave. This is who I am. Amir is who I’m in love with. Deal with it, and GET OUT.”

Amir looked at Rupert with startled, yet loving eyes. He never seems to disappoint Amir. Amir just keeps falling even more for Rupert. Every single day. He then turned to their Grandparents. “You are banned from our Kingdom until you accept the fact that we are in love and so proud of it. We are so proud of the fact that we manage  to express our love with people like you in the world.” Amir states, a proud grin on his face as he stood up along with Rupert.

Joan then runs over, hearing the commotion from outside. “Your Highnesses? Is there an issue here? Can I help you with anything?” Amir did tell Joan that she would probably have to kick someone out today because of their Grandparents. 

“Yes, Joan. Can you please escort our Grandparents out of our Kingdom please?” Amir asked in his formal type voice, and she did just that. Their Grandparents spat out things like ‘you two are an abomination’ but they did leave eventually. 

Eventually Lavinia and Atossa’s parents showed up. They had a peaceful Thanksgiving, talking about how Amir and Rupert met, talking about how they built the Castle of the Heartlands. And Lavinia’s parents eventually learned that love is love and gender can’t define love.

The day ended with Rupert and Amir snuggling up in bed, talking about how that all went. “...Hey, Rupert?” Amir asked, turning to Rupert. Rupert looked up at him with a small little grin.

“Yes, Amir?”   
  
“Do you wanna know what I’m thankful for, most?”

Rupert hummed in response, and Amir went on. “I’m thankful for everyday I get to wake up and experience life with you knowing there’s a tomorrow that I get to see you again. I love… waking up and knowing you’re in my world. Knowing you are my world. I love hearing your beautiful voice rant about things that are irrelevant over the topic that we talk about. I love hearing the way you talk about how everyone positively. And I love the way you love others despite their flaws. And I’m  thankful that I was so lucky and married the most amazing, beautiful person in the whole universe.”

Rupert smiled lovingly at him, “Well… I’m thankful for you letting me in your life. I’m thankful that I get to share my life with you. I’m thankful that you’re mine, and that I’m yours. And I also love the way you talk and when you act so formal. I love when confidence takes over you. The fact that you’re so kind and fight for what’s right no matter what. I’m thankful that I get to spend my life with you for the rest of my days. I’m happy that you’re my universe. Forever.”

Amir laughed a little, nuzzling into Rupert. “You’re cheesy.”

“Yeah, but you love it~”

“I do.”

The End!

(Okay sorry for sloppy ending, Im exhausted and it’s almost 3am, pls don’t kill me & I wrote this rlly late and I'm very sleep so sorry if there are mistakes I just wanted to get this out in time)


	3. Among Us (In Real Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the killer? Read to find out...

Among Us In Real Life

Colors:

**Rupert- Red with leaf**

**Amir- Purple with crown**

**Darling- Blue with halo**

**Percy- Light Green with devil horns**

**Wenceslaus- Cyan with flamingo hat**

**Cecily- Pink with flower crown**

**Joan- Black with fake knife**

**Barabbas- Orange with toilet paper**

“So, does everyone understand the rules?” Rupert asks as Percy Junior, Prince Darling, Amir, Cecily, Joan, Wenceslaus, and Barabbas surround him. “Does everyone understand what we’re doing?” ****

Barabbas raised his hand, “Uh, Rupert… just one question. Why’re we wearing these… astronaut outfits?” He asked obliviously, confused as if he wasn’t listening the last ten minutes into the conversation. ****

“Okay…. I guess I’ll start over again,” Rupert responded, raising his voice a bit. “Okay, so we're playing this game called Among Us, but in real life. It’s festive, and it let’s us spend quality time with each other. Okay. I assume everyone knows what Among Us here is. You have to pick a piece of paper in the hat that I’m holding,” He said, holding up the hat. “If you get Crewmate, you have to do all of the tasks around here that I managed to set up. Like, fixing wires, but it’s not actually wires, it’s just colored string that you have to tie together. If you have that same task and someone tied them together, your task would be to untie them. Your tasks are on the card that you receive. If you get Imposter, you are the killer, and you get a fake knife to stab people with. Two people are going to be Imposters and have to fake tasks. If you get killed, you have to lay down on the ground until someone reports the body and we go to the meeting table, right there,” He said, pointing to the table. “You’re going to report the body by sounding off the microphone, or you can call a meeting with the red button on the meeting table that’ll make a noise that all of us should hear. Everyone has a fake knife in their pocket, but only the Imposters get to use it. If  you’re dead, come to the table and get these little white ghost hats that show that you’re dead. And the Imposter has to wait twenty seconds before they ‘kill’ somebody else,” Rupert said, taking a deep breath. “Does that make sense?”

“I just have a question,” Amir speaks up, turning to Darling quickly. “Why is Darling wearing a halo?”

“Because I am an angel,” Darling responded with his ‘angelic’ voice.

“No you’re not.” 

“Okay- guys, focus! This is exactly why I wanted us to do this. To bond properly!” Rupert exclaimed, snapping his fingers. “If someone gets voted out, they become a ghost. And we vote by putting someone’s name in a bucket, and Chamberlain will be the one to count the votes. Also, the vents are going to be the tunnels that are shortcuts to places in the castle.”

“Isn’t this a little too violent for Wenceslaus?” Amir whispered to Rupert, looking at Wenceslaus. “Wait, no, I take that back. He’s seen just as much as we have. Probably even more.”

Rupert snorted, handing the hat to Chamberlain. “Okay, everyone, pick your cards now, keep them closed, and get ready to murder people. Or to do some tasks. You never know,” He said, shrugging. “Oh, and no going into Amir and I’s room, please. That’s the one place that is OFF limits.”

“Why?” Percy asked, raising a brow.

“I’m not answering that,” Rupert responded bluntly.

Soon, everyone picked their card and ran off. Rupert ran outside, looking down at his card, realizing he got… Imposter. “I felt like I expected this, I just wasn’t ready to expect it,” He mumbled to himself before running off to go fake some tasks.

Amir was in the living room, looking down at his card. It read… Imposter. “Wait- who’s the other Imposter?” He asked himself, looking around.

Now, Rupert’s first victim would be Amir. Obviously. He creeped around the corner, smirking as he saw Amir standing there. He pulled out his fake knife, letting out some laughs. “Wait- why am I excited to murder my husband? Am I doing this out of love… or because I’m still angry about that time he flirted with the Sirens? I mean, to be honest, it was Chad who was flirting- nevermind,” He shook his head, catching himself before he went off on a whole rant. He lunged forward and before his knife could touch Amir, Amir turned around and caught Rupert’s wrist, stopping him and leaning forward.

“Ohhhhh, so you’re the other Imposter~” Amir laughed, a smirk on his face. “What a coincidence.” 

“Wait- you’re- you’re the other-” Rupert’s eyes widened. This thought didn’t even occur to him.

“You were really going to kill me first?! Wow, thanks, Ru,” Amir said sarcastically.

“Out of love,” Rupert responded slyly, before letting out a long sigh. He thought for a moment, before an evil grin came  upon his face. “Wanna kill some people?” He asked, looking over at Amir.

Amir nodded, “I wanna kill Darling first.”

“That would make it super obvious that you’re the Imposter. We have to think about this…” Rupert looked around, before leaning forward and whispering into Amir’s ear his big plan.

Meanwhile, Percy Junior was shooting basketball hoops as his task, failing miserably. Prince Darling was beside him, looking around. “I haven’t seen Rupert nor Amir anywhere.”

“To be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re both Imposters and making out in the ‘vents,’” Percy responded, a laugh leaving his mouth. 

Darling narrowed his eyes at Percy, “Don’t give me that image in my head,  **please!** I’m still getting over Rupert.” 

Percy shook his head, completing his task. “I have to go inside and do… ‘card swipe’ or whatever. I’ll see you later,” He said, walking into the castle and going up into one of the rooms where Amir and Rupert were lip fighting. Like, those two were going at it.

Percy scoffed in disgusts, turning his back. And just like that, Rupert spun around while he was distracted, stabbing him in the back with the fake knife. Percy turned around, raising a brow and slowly going to the ground. “That- well, I didn’t see that coming. Well played. Gross, but.. Well played. For the most part.”

Rupert snorted, “Quiet, Percy. Dead people can’t speak,” He said, stepping over Percy. Amir followed after Rupert. “Alright, well, that tactic worked pretty well.”

Darling was walking by, and just like that, Amir stabbed him in the arm. “Bye-bye,” He said, giving him an evil little wave. Darling went onto the ground, looking over at Rupert. “Shouldn’t have flirted with my husband. Now you get karma.”

Rupert shrugged, giving Darling an innocent expression. “I’d be sorry if Amir wasn’t so hot..” He said, before skipping outside. 

“So, I’m thinking we double kill Cecily and Joan and then Barabbas. Mostly because I don’t want to kill Wenceslaus,” Rupert said as they walked outside, mumbling the words out.

Suddenly, the sound for discovering bodies went off, and everyone met at the meeting table. “Okay,” Cecily spoke, “I saw Percy’s body in Admin. I’m assuming Darling died too?” She asked, pointing to Darling and Percy as they got their ghost hats on.

“Yeah,” Darling responded, leaning against the wall. 

“Okay, well, I think we should skip on this one because they did somehow betray us. They both did,” Joan spoke up, crossing her arms. “I don’t think it’s Cecily because I was with her half of the round. I’m kind of suspicious of Amir, because, I mean, Darling’s dead.” 

Amir let out awkward, suspicious laughs. “That’s- no,” He shook his head, and Rupert cleared his throat.

“I don’t think it’s Amir either. You said the body was in ‘Admin’, right? Depending on how old this body is, I saw him in ‘Medbay’ for like, half of that round. We stuck together for a bit, but then went off on our own. I don’t think he’d have enough time to kill anyone. And, two bodies are dead.”

“I say we just skip,” Cecily said, agreeing with Joan. “I mean, it’s like karma for trying to put the Kingdom in danger. Not my problem.”

Barabbas nodded, “I think so, yah, but I also think little ducky over here is looking a little suspicious…” He said, referring to Wenceslaus. “He wasn’t doing pretty well on those tasks.”

Wenceslaus then spoke up, “It’s not my fault the tasks are hard and difficult!”

So, they skipped. Obviously Rupert and Amir were going to win this one. They split up and eventually killed Joan and Cecily. Amir ended up killing Barabbas, ending the game with a win.

“Of course, of course they win,” Joan exclaims, letting out a long sigh and crossing her arms. “That went by really quickly. Amir is an awful liar, but a pretty good killer, and Rupert is a fantastic liar, but a bad killer.”

“They literally killed me by making out in front of me. That’s disgusting and unfair!” Percy yelled, pointing at both of them. “Also, wonder if it was Wenceslaus who walked in. What now!?”

Rupert thought for a moment, “Well, I guess we didn’t think that through. But I think we’re a pretty good golden couple.”

Amir smirked a little, “Yeah we are.”

So, they picked their cards again, and this time the Imposters were Joan and Amir. Everyone else split up and Rupert was in ‘Admin’ doing the scan thingy, turning around to leave, but Amir showed up.

“Hi,” Rupert greeted bluntly, looking Amir up and down. He could tell straight off the bat that man was the Imposter. “Amir- don’t- don’t you dare-”

Amir pulled out the fake knife, “This is what you get for attempting to kill me last round,” He said, before lunging at him and ~gently~ stabbing Rupert.

Rupert paused, narrowed his eyes at Amir and growled. “Oh, just you wait, Amir. I swear to Merlin I will get you back. Whether it’s in this game, whether it’s in another game, or whether it’s in bed. I will get you back.”

“Awww, aren’t you cute. Now, be a good little boy and lay on the ground. Remember, dead people aren’t supposed to talk,” Amir demanded, placing a kiss on his forehead. “There, die by my love and kisses I give you.”

Rupert glared at him, laying on the ground and huffing as Amir skipped away. Meanwhile, Joan had her eyes on Percy. Man, was she prepared and ready for this.

Joan sneaked up on Percy, stabbing him in the back. He fell to the ground, looking around and gasping. “Joan! Wh- I thought we were friends.”

“You dated my girlfriend. I want you to know this is exactly how I felt whenever I found out you two were dating,” Joan said harshly, before walking away.

Rupert’s body was soon reported, and Darling gasped. “Who killed my poor Rupert?!”

Amir glared at Darling, “ **Your** Rupert?” He growled angrily, before looking over at Wenceslaus who had reported the body. “Where was Rupert’s body?”

“Admin,” Wenceslaus said bluntly, leaning onto the table.

“Hmm… Amir, you don’t seem very upset that Rupert’s body is dead. Wanna talk about that?” Cecily said, narrowing her eyes at him. Amir tensed up.

“Uhhh, well- wait, Percy’s dead too,” Amir said, trying to redirect the attention onto Percy.

“Alright, it’s Amir,” Cecily said, voting for Amir and putting the name in the bucket.

“Seems legit,” Barabbas responded, also voting for Amir. “Sorry, Little Ducky. You’re just a really bad liar without Rupert.”

Wenceslaus shrugged carelessly, “He forces me to eat vegetables everyday,” He said, voting for Amir too.

Amir let out a long sigh and Joan put in her vote for him as well. “In my defense, Rupert kind of deserved it. He tried to kill me last round.”

So, Amir was ejected, and it was all up to Joan to save this round.

Joan ended up killing Cecily, and Wenceslaus reported the body with Barabbas. Unfortunately, they were together, and knew it was Joan, so they didn’t win this round.

“Next time you kill me, I’m haunting you,” Rupert said, glaring at Amir. Amir laughed, rolling his eyes at Rupert’s statement. It was adorable.

“Three more rounds, then we’ll call it a day,” Rupert says, yawning a little. “I’m starting to get tired.”

The second to last round had Percy and Cecily being the Imposters.

Rupert was in medbay doing some task thing that I don’t want to explain because I don’t have the patience for that, getting ready to leave. But then, he saw Percy crawling up the vent, and his eyes widened as he quickly ran out. Percy ran after him, trying to catch up to him to stab him. 

Rupert crossed paths with Amir, “Amir- Amir run, Percy’s the killer!” He said, letting out a couple of snorts. Amir’s eyes widened and instinctively that man PICKS up Rupert into his arms (because let’s be completely honest, Rupert is not the best runner) and runs as fast as he can to the button. Rupert was just letting out constant laughs. Now, this would be different if it was the online version because obviously they wouldn’t be able to speak to each other, but because this is the real life version, it’s much harder for the Imposters since they could actually talk. But, proximity chat was also a thing in some Among Us games.

Percy eventually got voted out, not being able to kill a single person because of his stupid ass being careless. So it was up to Cecily to win the game. And did that girl shine. She went on a killing spree. First, she killed Joan, giving her a famous ‘death kiss’ (kissing her while stabbing her) and running off. Eventually, she killed Barabbas when his back was turned. Rupert and Amir were split up, Rupert was outside getting distracted by petting Fitzroy, and Amir was doing his tasks like a good lil boy. 

Cecily went outside, killing Rupert. Rupert gasped when she did, his eyes wide. “Sorry, Rupey. I need to win this game and prove to everyone that I can be the best killer in the Kingdom.”

“That really shouldn’t be something to be proud of,” Rupert responded, and Cecily just booped his dead nose and walked off to kill Amir.

But Amir found Joan’s body, quickly calling a meeting and gasping whenever he saw that Cecily and Wenceslaus were the only ones left.

“I think it’s Amir,” Cecily pointed out, not wasting any time to blame Amir and voting him.

Wenceslaus shrugged, “You made me eat my vegetables.” He said, looking at Amir dead in the eye before voting him.

Amir turned to Rupert, “Why did we let this six year old play this game, again?”

Rupert giggled, “Good job, Cecily.”

The next game. Wenceslaus and Amir (again) were the Imposters, and Amir was tired of being the Imposter because he’s so dang bad at lying.

Wenceslaus decided to kill Rupert first, stabbing him in the leg because he wasn’t tall enough to stab him anywhere else. Rupert looked down and fell to the ground, raising an eyebrow. “Really, Wence? Really?”

“Just doing my job,” Wenceslaus said innocently, skipping off to kill more people.

This time, Amir went to go kill Darling in ‘Weapons’. He took out his knife, clearing his throat. “Darling. Nice to see you here. This is what you get for flirting with my husband. Every time I get Imposter I am going to make sure you get killed.”

Darling raised a brow, “Uhhh, okay, Adam. You need to re-lax,” He said, leaning back. “I mean, you’re like…  **sooo** tense!” 

“It’s Amir,” Amir said before stabbing him in the back. Darling laid on the ground, letting out a long sigh.

Right when Darling was killed, Rupert’s body was found. Everyone met at the table, and Amir’s eyes widened. “Who killed Rupert?!” He asked because he genuinely didn’t know who the other Imposter was.

“Darling died first again. I think it’s Amir,” Joan joked, letting out a little giggle. “I don’t know who it is. I haven’t seen Cecily all game. I saw Wenceslaus pass by Admin. Rupert’s body was in Cafeteria. Which is actually the dining room. I don’t know why we have to have the silly names, but I’ll go along with it.”

Everyone ended up skipping, having no information at all. Rupert was following Amir everywhere, ‘haunting’ him like he said he would. Amir turned around to face Amir, narrowing his eyes at the smaller boy. “Ru, I didn’t even kill you! Why’re you ‘haunting’ me?”

“Because, let’s be honest, if I was a ghost, I’d haunt you. Maybe not haunt you… but I wanna follow you!” Rupert whined, and Amir just rolled his eyes.

“You’re so lucky you’re cute.”

Another body was called. Wenceslaus had killed Joan. Everyone met in the middle, and Cecily let out a long sigh. “Wenceslaus, I just saw you kill Joan.” She said, being the one to report Joan’s body.

Wenceslaus gave her puppy eyes. “But.... it’s Amir! He killed Darling! And he makes me eat vegetables,” He said, pouting.

“Vegetables are good for you, Wenceslaus!” Amir defended. 

“They’re nasty!” Wenceslaus argued.

Barabbas let out a chuckle, “Alright Me ducky. I’ll vote Amir out,” He said, voting for Amir. Amir raised his hands in confusion.

“What- it’s not me!” Amir defended.

Cecily scrunched up her nose, “Ugh, fine! But only because I don’t want to vote out a six year old,” She said, voting for Amir.

Wenceslaus also voted for Amir. Percy shrugged, “I haven’t lived this far, so I’ll vote for Amir too.” 

Amir was ejected and now a ghost. Unfortunately.

Wenceslaus won due to people not wanting to vote out a six year old (actually seven and a half year old). I mean, everyone has pretty much been avoiding to kill Wenceslaus because A) they don’t want to deal with a crying baby and B) killing off a youngster is cruel.

The final round, Rupert and Darling ended up being the Imposters. Barabbas frowned, knowing he’d be amazing at being an Imposter because he has actually killed… people.. before… but anyway, it’s probably good he didn’t become an Imposter because he should practice being innocent from now on.

Rupert thought to himself for a moment, “People expect me to kill Amir, but… if I befriend him and make him my third Imposter, this round will be easy and no one would’ve expected it.”

So, he did just that and walked over to Amir. “Wanna stick together this round?”

“You won’t kill me, will you?”

“Nope!” Which, Rupert wasn't lying, he had no intention of killing Amir.

So they stuck together, but Rupert was worried about who the second Imposter was. Whoever it was might kill Amir who could possibly vouch for him.

After one round, a body was found, and it was Cecily’s.

“Alright, whoever killed my girlfriend, step up,” Joan said, glaring at all of the boys in front of her. They stayed silent. “Fine, I’ll just have to force it out of you!”

“I can vouch for Ru, he was with me the entire round.” Amir spoke up.  **Fantastic… Exactly what Rupert planned for.**

“Where was the body?” Rupert asked, raising a brow. Joan thought for a moment.

“It was ‘Medbay’ I’m pretty sure, Your Highness.” Joan responded, and Darling gasped dramatically.

“I’m pretty sure I saw Barabbas coming from there…” Darling said, being a pretty convincing liar.

Amir narrowed his eyes at him, “I don’t trust you,” He said, voting for Darling.

Barabbas shook his head, “No, I didn’t even go near Medbay!” He defended.

“I don’t know..” Rupert said, really unsure. “I’m going to vote Barabbas,” He said, voting for Barabbas. Wenceslaus skipped, Percy voted for Barabbas and so did Joan.

Barabbas was ejected.

“Barabbas was not the Imposter,” Chamberlain said, looking at everyone.

“Oh, Well I was almost positive I saw him come from there!” Darling defended.

“Really? After everything that happened, you’re still trusting Darling?” Amir asked, looking at Rupert and whispering. Rupert shrugged.

“I don’t know, I just thought maybe you voted for him because you’re jealous,” Rupert responded, kissing his nose. “It’s cute.”

Amir let out a long sigh, his cheeks glowing red. “I am  **not** jealous!”

Amir and Rupert went off into Medbay, Rupert still faking tasks and Amir being oblivious to that. Darling came in and literally STABS Amir RIGHT IN FRONT OF RUPERT.

Amir’s eyes widened as he turned around to face Darling, raising a brow. “Seriously?!”

Rupert facepalmed, “You’re the other imposter?!”

“You’re an imposter?!” Amir said in pure shock, sitting on the ground. “Oh my gosh, Ru.”

Rupert leaned down and kissed his face, “I didn’t kill you, did I?” He asked, before looking up at Darling. “I don’t like the fact that you killed my husband. And unfortunately I can’t kill you because you’re the other Imposter, so….” He grabbed the microphone, alerting it. 

Everyone met at the table again, and Rupert cleared his throat. “I saw Darling kill Amir in Medbay and then vent.”

“Yeah, that’s something he’d do,” Joan said, voting for Darling.

Wenceslaus voted for Darling, “Only I can kill him for making me eat vegetables!” He defended.

Percy shrugged, voting for Darling. “That’s really unfortunate.”

Joan and Rupert both voted for him.

“Darling was the Imposter. One Imposter left,” Chamberlain announced.

Eventually, Rupert won. He was a very convincing liar, killing Wenceslaus (it eventually had to happen, and Wenceslaus actually wanted to be killed to haunt people- his words) and pinning it on Percy. Joan fell for it, and then they voted out Percy.

“Good game! Hey- maybe we should play the online game next!” Rupert stated, a smile on his face. “Since we wouldn’t be able to talk to each other in game unless we had proximity chat. And, we could play that other gamemode- hide and seek...”

Amir laughed, “Yeah, we’ll see..”

The end! (Lemme know if you want more Among Us TTP oneshots)


	4. Christmas in the Heartland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope nothing bad happens on this Holiday...

Christmas in the Heartland

Christmas was right around the corner.

The castle was decorated with tons of Christmas-y decorations. It was amazing, and there was a huge tree in the middle that shined like the brightest star. Rupert and Amir tried their best to put up as many decorations as they possibly could, and also had the help of others, too. Everything was going to according to plan. Everyone was filled with holiday, happy cheer. It was wonderful.

Amir’s presents for Rupert was a piece of cake for him. Rupert had been asking for a kitten forever, since, well, they have a dog and a dragon, so another animal to their family is a MUST. It was quite simple. Amir had been very strict about getting new animals, but knowing how happy it would make Rupert, Amir just had to get him a kitten. Not only that… but Amir also got him a puppy. His heart ached when he went to the animal shelter and there was only one puppy left. Not only that, but Amir got Rupert a ruby gemmed bracelet that had the words ‘I see you’ on the front engraved and on the back it said ‘My Ru - Amir.’ Amir tried to do something romantic for Rupert. And knowing Rupert, he would probably end up crying at these gifts.

For Rupert, though, getting Amir a Christmas gift was going to be difficult. He was an overthinker and an indecisive person. Wonder if Amir absolutely hates the gift!? So yeah, a little complicated. However, Rupert knew Amir would want some type of sword or something of the sort. So, he went out of his way to spend like- most of his royal money, and made Amir a custom diamond sword that had the words ‘Rupert & Amir’ engraved on them, along with the date when they got married in fancy, cursive letters. He also got Amir matching necklaces. Amir’s side had ‘Shut up’ and Rupert’s side had ‘Kiss me’ and when you put them together,  an ‘&’ sign forms in the middle of them. Very expensive, diamonds and fancy jewels were also inside of the beautiful necklaces. He got Amir one more thing. Amir has been complaining about his bow being too old lately, so Rupert also got him a very fancy golden bow & arrow so that it wouldn’t end up breaking. Rupert did go all out with his gifts, but he wanted to make Amir happy. Rupert also got Amir a very… private, inappropriate gift- yEaH.

Cecily got Joan new, very expensive armor that had Joan’s name engraved on them, and Joan got Cecily a new, pretty dress. Knowing Joan, she was very very awkward with this romantic type stuff, so she did her best with the gift. But the dress was Cecily’s type of dress. Joan knew her girlfriend very well.

Rupert got Cecily new shoes and a new makeup pallet (she’s been wanting one for some time now) and he got Joan a new, beautiful shield. He didn’t forget Percy, of course… and he got him a pet snake. Wow. No, Amir has no clue about this. Yes, he’s terrified of snakes. How exciting.

Amir bought Cecily and Joan matching rings. Y’know, definitely not wedding rings, but expensive, gorgeous rings. And he got Percy a boyfriend- I’m kidding, Percy’s still a single confused gay. He actually got Percy a crown. An inside joke whenever Percy wanted to be the king when he was on Malkia’s side.

Cecily didn’t really know what to get Rupert, but she got him a dress, knowing that man would look FABULOUS in one. She also got Percy a new horse. Nothin’ special. And finally, she got Amir a new stachel. 

Percy had no clue people were getting him presents, so… uh, the man didn’t get anyone anything. 

Joan bought Amir a new book since she had no clue what to get the man. She also got Percy a new shield (Percy keeps going into battles without one) and Rupert a rainbow, gay flag to hang up above Rupert & Amir’s room. Fancy. Joan got Amir & Rupert a music player so they can dance in their room and be all romantic. All that jazz.

There was one problem the princes were facing. What were they gonna get Wenceslaus?

Rupert let out a long sigh as he was walking hand in hand with Amir around the castle, thinking. “...I mean, we could always get him a stuffed animal. Wait- does he- does he think Santa’s real? Like- what did he do for Christmas traditions? Oh my gosh- who is Wenceslaus’ parents? Did we steal a child!?” Rupert started rambling, now in panic mode.

“Calm down, Ru,” Amir said in a confident tone, squeezing Rupert’s hand to help him calm down a little. “We’ll think of something. He likes unicorns, so we could always get him-”

“A UNICORN! Brilliant,” Rupert complimented, nodding his head in approval.

“...No,” Amir chuckled at his husband, rolling his eyes playfully. “The last unicorn is gone, Rupert. We know this. Remember? Wait- no, don’t remember. Bad memories. Anyway, I was thinking we could always get  him a huge unicorn stuffed animal. I think he’d like that. Kids like stuffed animals, right? So…”

“You’re a genius!” Rupert exclaimed, snapping his fingers. “But- where are we even going to get a huge unicorn stuffed animal? From the store? Do they even have those?”

Amir nodded, “We’ll find it somewhere… In the meantime, though,” He stopped walking and Rupert stopped with him, a confused expression on his face. “I’m a little worried about this Christmas. I’m going to be honest, I’ve never really properly celebrated a holiday… due to my mother’s obsession with the forest and preparing me for it.”

Rupert nodded slowly, raising a brow in confusion. “...Yeah? I’m not following, though. Why’re you worried? It’s your first Christmas celebrating it without worrying about the forest! And you get to celebrate with me. Yours truly. And you get someone to kiss under the mistletoe~”

Amir laughed a little, “And I can’t wait~” He said in that hot, husky-tone of his, “But… I’m worried about ruining this for others. I want to celebrate Christmas right. And I really hope I’m going to be doing this correctly-”

“Hold on, hold on- Amir, there’s not a ‘proper’ way of celebrating a holiday. It’s a holiday, baby,” Rupert said, grinning brightly up at his husband. 

“That’s the point. I always thought there was a proper way of doing everything-”

“That’s not true,” Rupert contradicted his words, looking him up and down. “You know that’s not true.”

Amir paused, hesitating. He puckered up his lips, “I always thought there was a proper way of doing some things…”

“That’s much better,” Rupert winked at him. “Anyway, I think it’ll be fine. If you’re not doing something correctly, I’ll tell you. Which… is kind of impossible since it’s celebrating a holiday, there’s no right way to do it,” He said, folding his arms. “You really have no reason to worry. Just have fun.”

A smile cracked onto Amir’s face, and he laughed a little. “Alright.”

**A couple of days later…**   


Two days until Christmas.

Rupert was waiting for Amir underneath the mistletoe since he had just put it up. They didn’t have a mistletoe, so he had to buy it, and it took a while to get there. He decided to hang it above the entrance of the kitchen, the easiest way to catch Amir under it.

Amir entered the room, and Rupert stopped him from leaving the door frame (which was where the mistletoe was hanging) and smirked. Amir looked very confused until Rupert had pointed up at the mistletoe, a smug expression still on his face. Amir let out a little laugh, leaning down and pressing his lips against Rupert’s. Y’know, they kissed, made out for a  couple of seconds before Percy cleared his throat, interrupting both of them.

“You’re blocking the entrance to the kitchen,” Percy explained, crossing his arms and scoffing. “Also, please, for the love of merlin- get a room. My Percy, beautiful eyes, do not need to see you tongue wrestling under the doorway to the kitchen.”

Rupert raised a brow, letting Percy through. “I’ll tell you that exact same thing when you get a boyfriend.”

Percy rolled his eyes, “Nope. I’m staying single my entire life. I’ve decided this. Boys are too complicated.”

Amir leaned against the wall, giving Percy a skeptical look. “You’ve never had a boyfriend, Percy.”

Percy let out a long scoff, “I was talking to this guy and he completely ghosted me the next day. And NO ONE, I mean NO ONE ghosts Percy. Not even cute boys.”

**Finally. Christmas day.**

Amir and Rupert were in the living room. Amir held up his hand, “Hold on, I want to give you your gifts first,” He said, pointing to two large boxes. They both had the kitten and the puppy inside. Rupert crawled over to the presents, looking over at Amir in a suspicious type manner.

Rupert slowly opened the one with the kitten in it, gasping in shock whenever the cute little kitten head popped up. The man was THRILLED and SHAKING to his core. He picked up the small kitten, petting it’s head.

“A-Amir, you sa-said you didn’t want-”

Amir grinned at him, “I know what I said, but keeping you happy is my number one priority. Open the other present.”

Rupert slowly put down the kitten, Fitzroy and Porridge looked at it, both of them glaring at the kitten in an untrust manner. Rupert pulled the other box near, opening it slower this time and gasping when the cute little puppy popped up. Now he was crying. He helped the puppy out of the box before jumping up and giving his husband a happy little hug, giving him lots of kisses on his face.

“I have one more gift for you,” Amir spoke in between kisses, holding him close.

“There’s MORE?!”

“Always,” Amir responded, pulling out a small box from his pocket and handing it to him. Rupert opened it easily, looking on the front, then the back, before hugging Amir again in excitement.

“You spoil me too much,” Rupert responded, placing firm kisses on his neck.

“Sometimes I wonder if I spoil you enough,” Amir said sweetly, kissing his temple.

Rupert put the bracelet on, wiping his tears. “My gifts that I got for you can’t even compare to the ones you got me.”

“That’s not true. Anything you got me, Ru, I know I’m going to love. Because you got them for me,” Amir said, pressing another kiss on his forehead.

Rupert waddled over to the gifts he got him. He handed him the sword first and Amir opened it, letting out a soft gasp. “Baby, what’re you talking about? This is the best thing anyone has ever got me. And it has our names and the date we got married-” Amir placed a kiss on his nose. “It’s beautiful.”

“There’s more,” Rupert handed him the necklaces. “I actually really liked this idea…” He giggled. Amir opened them, a smile automatically coming onto his face whenever he saw the necklaces.

“Wow, this… this is gorgeous, my love,” Amir said, putting on his necklace. He then helped Rupert put on his necklace, a smile on his lips as he did so. “Thank you.”

“There’s more,”

“Baby…” Amir whispered in a soft voice.

Rupert pulled out the bow and arrow. “I didn’t know how to wrap this, but here,” He handed it to Amir, and Amir gasped.

“Whoa…” Amir examined the tool in his hand, “These gifts must’ve been very expensive, baby. Thank you so much.”

Rupert held up a hand, “There’s more. But that’s for tonight~”

Amir’s face heated up, “I can’t wait~”

If you want to know what the present is, it’s lingerie. Basically. ;)

Joan and Cecily already exchanged gifts but decided to come over to give their gifts to Amir and Rupert. And they brought over Percy, too, who was shocked that people actually got him gifts this year. Deep down inside he felt awful for not getting anyone gifts, but he pretended that he didn’t care. But everyone knew he secretly did.

So, everyone exchanged gifts. Amir smirked when he saw Cecily give Rupert a dress, winking at Rupert, making his face heat up. “You’re definitely going to wear that, right?~” Amir asked in a low voice, teasing him. “For me, at least?”

“We-We’ll see about it,” Rupert stuttered, blushing even more. “If you decide to wear a maid dress for me~”

“We’ll see…”

When everyone was done exchanging gifts, Rupert then gasped, realizing he forgot to give Percy his gift.

Rupert quickly got the snake, and Amir jumped in fear, hiding behind Joan. “WHAT THE HELL, RUPERT?!”

Rupert’s eyes widened, “...Oh, yeah, snakes- uh, here, Percy, take this,” He said, handing him the snake. Percy gasped, absolutely loving the snake. Now Percy didn’t have to be so lonely anymore :’).

Rupert wrapped his arms around shaken-up Amir. “Sorry, baby, I forgot you were scared of snakes…”

Amir let out a nervous chuckle, “Yeah, so did I.”

They all had dinner that Rupert made, hanging out like a true family. Wenceslaus loved his giant, plushie unicorn that Rupert and Amir had given him. Of course he did. He’s Wenceslaus!

Luckily, nothing awful happened. Everyone was happy. 

...Until New Years Eve, that is.

The end!

  
COMMENT NAME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE PUPPY AND THE KITTY RUPERT GOT :DDDD


End file.
